This invention relates to a magnetic recording and playing system wherein magnetic tape is withdrawn from a cassette and wound around the rotary head cylinder having a built-in rotary head for a circumferential extent of a predetermined angle to effect tape loading, and wherein the pinch roller is caused to force the magnetic tape against the capstan to effect pressing of the pinch roller against the capstan.
In one type of this system known in the art, power is derived from a flywheel for effecting tape loading and pressing of the pinch roller against the capstan. This type of system has had the disadvantages that the mechanism is complex and production cost is high because of the need to effect pressing of the pinch roller against the capstan following magnetic tape loading, and consequently the system lacks reliability in performance due to mechanical failures. To obviate these disadvantages, proposals have been made to carry out pressing of the pinch roller against the capstan by utilizing a reversible motor exclusively used for tape loading. However, in this case, a solenoid or other power source must be used for pressing the pinch roller against the capstan, and this naturally has the disadvantage of increasing the production cost.